Kitsune Blues
by Toboe
Summary: The fox inside Naruto can’t escape his body what with seal on his stomach. But what if the demon could change Naruto’s body enough to take over? Who would control him? Who would console him?
1. Default Chapter

**Kitsune Blues**

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda, I don't own Naruto, etc.

**Author's Note:** ok here's the summary. The fox inside Naruto can't escape his body what with the spiral seal permanent on his stomach. But what if the demon could change Naruto's body enough to take over? Who would control him? Who would console him?

Bleh, I thought it was a good idea for a story. I just hope I don't go writer's block.

I'm randomly doing Naruto's POV at different chapters.

* * *

Naruto's POV. 

It was getting harder to breathe by the second. My whole body was tightening up and all the muscles in my body was cramping. I was certain I was going to die. But there was one key to saving my life.

Waking up from this damned forsaken dream.

What was one of the first things they told you to do? Pinch yourself or something?

Nothing.

Shit, the pains there again. It's tormenting and I'm starting to sweat. Am I really a gonner? It's too soon, I'm only a kid! Don't let this happen to me!

I awake to a loud yet familiar and comforting noise. It was my alarm clock that I'd often abuse for waking me in the early hours. But today, I'm grateful. I slide my way to the side of the bed, flinching as the bed sheets stick to my naked back from all my sweating and stop. Shit, my body really does hurt and my vision is slightly blurry. Maybe it's because of that dream. Funny, whenever I tell Iruka- sensei that my body hurts, he tells me I'm growing. I stand and look at myself from toe to my outreached arms. Nope, doesn't seem to of changed. I twist around to look at my backside, nothing. Tch, what do grown ups know?

Whatever it was, I had to push it aside, Kakashi- sensei always said to come to with a clear mind because it would distract us from our training or missions.

I needed a quick shower before heading out. I stretched a few times to ease the pain away as I headed for the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Reminding myself to wear something simple today. It was too hot outside for my usual loud orange outfit.

* * *

I arrived at the same meeting place to be greeted by my fellow teammates, Haruno Sakura-chan and Uchiha Sasuke. And as usual, our lazy teacher Hatake Kakashi was late, but we were too used to it by now. So I sat under a tall tree enjoying the cool shade of the harsh summer. But I couldn't clear my head out before. I still pondered on why my body would react like that. I wondered what could be the matter with me. The pain started yesterday night and I hope it would go away. Was the demon inside me finally weakening? Or maybe it's trying to escape? Or maybe it's just me..?

"What's up with you?"

I look up to see Sasuke, my thoughts pushed aside for a moment. "What?"

"You. You're silent today. And you're in thought."

"Oh.." I couldn't say, he wouldn't care anyways. Maybe if I whine, Sakura- chan would come to comfort me? I mental laugh, nah she's not into me. And surprisingly, I lost the silly little crush a while ago. Although the thought of her near me isn't that bad.

"Geesh, there you go again. Your mind's wandering off. Is there something wrong dobe?"

"Dobe?! Tch, no. Nothing's wrong Sasuke- baka." I stick my tongue out and give him a little scowl.

"Ah, there's our Naruto back." He let a small smile out and turned away.

'Our?' I thought. I slightly blushed, hiding my face against my arm so he wouldn't see, even if his head was turned. Stupid Sasuke.

With a blink of an eye, Kakashi had appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh how troublesome. I'm so sorry for being late."

"You're such a slacker sensei!" Sakura scolded half-heartedly. He was a slacker but we loved him anyways. Sometimes…

I laughed and pushed myself off from the tree to stand but a sharp stabbing pain engulfed my lower back and head and I gasped. Then all I saw was black.

"I knew something was wrong. He was out of it today."

"Just what the hell did you do to Naruto you bastard?!"

"How troublesome."

"Naruto. Please wake up!"

My head was pounding and my vision came back. I saw four people standing over me. I saw a distraught Iruka- sensei, a worried Sakura, a lame faced Sasuke, and a double lamed faced Kakashi- sensei.

"See, he's alive." Kakashi- sensei said.

"Oh Naruto you scared me!" Iruka- sensei grabbed me from the foreign bed and embraced me with half of his might. I couldn't breathe as the rest tried to pry me out of a motherly Iruka- sensei.

"Iruka! The boy is injured, enough!"

And as I was lowered down, I saw how sad Iruka- sensei truly was. He had tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, are you ok? You didn't have any physical injuries and you just fainted! I was so worried there was something wrong."

My heart melted. Of course he would be worried, it's his natured. Besides, I'm one of the few people who were close to Iruka- sensei.

"Oh Iruka- sensei, I'm ok. It was nothing." I slowly got up and embraced my former teacher. "Don't be worried."

Sasuke let out a huff. "Nothing's wrong? Yeah right Naruto."

Hmm, how suspicious. A worried Sasuke? I smiled and sat back down on the bed. I looked around my surroundings, it was a hospital as I thought it would be. I flexed my arms all the while everyone was watching me silently.

I didn't ache anymore and grinned. I too was slightly worried that there was something wrong with me. I don't ever faint for no good reason. So hopefully, I'm fine.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

I hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Come on!" I said with a big grin. But in the back of my head, something wasn't right.

"I guess he is ok?" Sakura said confused and slightly exasperated. Sasuke shrugged and Iruka sighed in distress.

"See, I knew he was ok." Kakashi smiled. And with that, Kakashi- sensei and I happily stormed out of the Hospital hand in hand. The others looked in disbelief.

'Those two are both idiots.' They both thought in unison.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review! The second chapter is coming very soon! More reviews, more inspiration! 


	2. Momentary Pains

**Kitsune Blues**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruot, the characters, nor am I ripping anyone off. You know the drill.

**Author's Note:** STILL, Naruto's POV. 3rd chapter, it's not going to be.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

The end of the day was soon approaching and we had no missions. Instead we spent the time training and Kakashi-sensei sent us home early. But instead, I've been in the same place, same spot under the tree and thinking. Maybe I was growing. Its just happening in very harsh ways. Oh well, hopefully, it was nothing. The sun was quickly setting and I was getting pretty hungry. "I think I deserve a miso ramen." I chuckled and stood, happily making my way back to the village.

"One bowl, miso please!" I shouted excitedly. I sat on the round stool, kicking my feet while waiting for my order. I was smiling and had my hands on my chin casually. It was summer nights like these that I wish I had someone to eat with instead of sitting by myself. I sighed.

"Oh well maybe not tonight." I muttered, lightly smiling.

"What about tonight?"

"Ah!" I looked up, slightly startled. "Sasuke."

He smirked, "surprised to see me dobe?" My cheeks puffed and I hummed in annoyment. "Yes I am."

Sasuke only smirked at me and took a seat next to mine. "A large miso ramen please."

I glanced at him in the corner of my eye suspiciously. Wondering why Sasuke is here. As if Sasuke read Naruto's thought, Sasuke huffed. "What? I can't eat ramen anymore?"

I shrugged. "You didnt have anyone to eat with you too?" I peeked at him and he seemed to of still. Then he lightly chuckled.  
"Yeah, something like that."

My face brightened slightly. "Oi! Then we can eat together!" I grinned and slapped in on the back in a friendly gesture. Sasuke glared.

"Yeah, whatever." He leaned over the counter and sighed, placing a hand on his pale cheek.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" I asked as I began playing with my wooden chopsticks.

"It s none of your business." He said. But his face told me he was thinking about something. Must be important. So I didn t bother him about it anymore. Besides, no matter how much I pried, it wouldn't work.

For the rest of the time, we sat in silence and ate our ramen. Although it was silent, it was nice having someone sit with you to eat. Even if it was Sasuke. He could be ok company sometimes. I smiled over the soup.

After the meal, Sasuke decided to pay and I was very grateful. I promised to take him out for another dinner sometime. He said he would keep me up with that promise. We stood and began to walk, but by the next block, we would have to part our separate ways home.

"So why were you so happy that I came to eat with you?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh.." I blushed and rubbed the back of my head but grinned widely anyways. How could I not?

"Well, it wasnt really you that I was happy to eat with. Just that I had somebody to eat with me. I mean, I live alone and even though I do eat outside I rarely have someone to eat with me. So it feels kinda lonely, ya know?" I said chuckling lightly and kicking the dirt on the ground. I didnt want to show Sasuke my frown so I fimly kept the grin on.

Sasuke only watched me with those dark eyes.

Of course, as expected, Sasuke said nothing and we continued walking until the inevitable separation began.

"Well, goodnight Sasuke!"

He only waved once without turning to look at me.

"And thanks again!" I said to the retreating back.

I happily walked home to catch some sleep.

That night, I was twisting and turning again.

And I had another dream. The whole place was dark, I saw nothing and I was standing on nothing. But as I was about to panic, I saw red eyes. Red eyes that were so familiar and they were looking right at me. I growled. It was the demon inside me.

It was mocking me again, wasnt it? It was mocking me with those horrible eyes. Those eyes were smiling at me. And I could feel my body turn weak. I fell to my knees and I heard it laugh.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I held my ears, trying to ignore the laughter that was ringing through my ears.

"I said Shut up!"

And there was the tug on my body. It felt like I was being ripped in two from my legs to my chest, along with my arms. I screamed in agony. This had to be one of the worst physical pains in my life yet.

It was the stupid fox's doing's! That damned fox!

I shuddered, it was too painful to scream anymore and I could do nothing but cry. Cry like a little child in front of the fox. And it was laughing harder and harder every time I sobbed. It liked me in submission. Liked to see me cry like a helpless child. It repeated the words weak over and over again.

Like I didnt fucking know that.

I fell to the ground and I was paralyzed. Maybe this really was it. Maybe I really was going to die. Maybe the demon was going to kill me. Eat me up or rip me into pieces. I almost didnt care.

* * *

I woke with a thud as I rolled off the bed. I flinched when my body hit the warm floor, my bones were aching and I was sore all over. I stood up shaking, almost hard to stand and my lips felt parched. I ran my tongue over my chapped lips and I took a deep breathe. It was ok. I wasnt dead yet.

I stood and tried to stretch, but my body was aching in protest. I sighed. I gave up, I'd just have to go to practice with the pains. I'll just have to hide it.

Strange, when has the room gotten slightly smaller?

I walked into the bathroom and stood over the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. "What the..."

I ran to my room and grabbed a pencil that lay on the floor and ran to the wall where I measured my height, everyday hoping to of grown atleast a centimeter.

I stood against the wall where different strokes of horizontal lines were drawn and I pushed the pencil down on my mop of hair and traced a line over my skull carefully not to slouch and moved back.

"Woah!" I shouted in excitement.

"Iruka- sensei was right!" I jumped up and down. "I grew! I grew!" And not just an inch. A whooping three inches over night. Now I was in exact height of Sakura and Sasuke.

I forgot about my body pains and hurriedly got dressed.

"Oh hohoho!" My pants were slightly shorter than their normal height. I tugged on a white tank top and shrugged on the orange jacket without zipping it up. The jackets arms were shorter too. I sighed dreamily, finally, Im not going to be short anymore!

I ran my hands over my messy hair and ran out.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" I shouted to my teammates who were lazily sitting on the floor. Sakura got up to greet me, but when her eyes were in exact place with mine. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness Naruto you grew!"

She placed a hovering hand over our heads and began measuring. Her eyes widened. "Its not an illusion is it Naruto?"

I grinned, "nope!"

She examined my body, turning me around and gasping. "What did you do?! Take some energy drink? Or did you take some hormone pills?... Naruto, are you doing drugs?!" She asked me, jumping to conclusions and hastily at that.

"No, no! Goodness no!" I scratched my head and laughed. "I grew over night!" I said proudly.

"Well, thats strange. Growing so much in one night."

Sasuke finally joined in the conversation and was now standing next to Naruto.

AI know! I didnt believe it myself! I said jumping up and down. I was so happy. "Now were all the same height!" Sasuke shook his head at the childish actions. "Whatever."  
"Well, I guess Im happy for you Naruto. Sakura said, smiling. "Whatever it is..."

"Whatever what is?"

Kakashi- sensei appeared out of nowhere. As usual. And Sakura and I began telling him about the news. Kakashi listened in amusement.

"Oh is that so? Well, good for you Naruto. Iruka- sensei would be proud yes?"

* * *

All we did was some D- ranked missions for the whole day. It was ok, but of course I would of rather preferred more. But oh well, at least we were kept busy. It was the end of the day and we all were to go home. But someone stopped me.

"Arent you forgetting something?" I heard that someone say behind me.

"Huh? I turn around to see Sasuke standing there. "Forgetting what?" He smirked and chuckled. "I knew you would forget. Dinner you owe me."

"Oh!" I laughed. "Oops, I almost forgot!"

* * *

Boy was I lucky, eating ramen two nights in a row with someone else.

"Ramen again dobe?"

"Why not? I like ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah but youre supposed to treat your guest to whatever _they_ like."

I stuck my tongue out. "Oh just be grateful. Besides, Im not rich you know!" Sasuke sighed and began stirring the soup and noodles together.

"What'cha thinking about again Sasuke?" I leaned over to him, munching on noodles.

Sasukelightly nudged me back to my seat. "Nothing."

I humphed and finished my meal with ease and waited for Sasuke to finish. I sat with my legs swinging around. Staring at someone while they were eating was rude, so I tried my best not to stare. Though I had to admit, when Sasuke was eating he looked calm and he was so neat.

I thought about how I ate and snickered. We were nothing alike. He was neat and I'm a total mess. I sighed and forgot about not staring and found myself with my palm against my cheek, watching Sasuke eat. I stared into his eyes and remembered red eyes.

My stomach hurt as I just remembered the dream. The dream with the fox. Why? Lately the fox had been bothering me more than usual.

"What is it?" He said in his usual monotonous voice.

I blushed and looked away as Ive been caught staring. "N-nothing." I laughed nervously.

"So.. y-youre done eating right?"

Sasuke nodded and pushed his bowl aside with his chop sticks neatly over the bowl. "Lets go." Geesh, when had the stomach ache gotten worse? Its starting to get harder to breathe now.

I stood up but quickly regretted it. I fell on my knees, grunting in pain. Was it the ramen? No, it couldnt be.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came to my side and helped me stand. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-nothing." I was panting and I leaned on Sasuke heavily. It was embarrassing to show how weak I was to Sasuke. AIts nothing.

"Cut the crap Naruto, theres something wrong with you." He said frustratedly.

Before I could say anything, Sasuke lifted me, piggy back style and I was blushing madly. "What are you doing?!"

"Taking you home idiot."

"Wait, I can walk!" Which was a lie. But I didnt want to make Sasuke do all this work and i'd was a blow on my pride.

"Shut up and stay still, youre heavy."

That did shut me up and I pouted. Im not _that_ heavy. I blushed and leaned my chin against Sasukes shoulder. He carried me like that in silence through the dark streets.

"Thanks Sasuke."

Did I just see him blush..?

"Forget about it."

I smiled and relaxed my body when my home was in view. "Ah, there it is." I pointed.

I expected Sasuke to let me go when I handed him the keys to open the front door for me, but instead, he kicked his sandals off and kicked the door shut and headed for my room.

"Its ok Sasuke, Im ok!"

He set me down on my bed and sighed. "No youre not. Whats wrong with you lately?"

I sat up and took my shoes off slowly, avoiding his face. I couldnt say, so I tried avoiding it.

"Well thanks for taking me home Sasuke! Would you like something to drink while youre here?" I stood, smiling and headed for the kitchen but stopped when he grabbed my wrist.

"Youre such an idiot."

"I know." I said cheerfully.

Sasuke scowled and let my wrist go. "Dont fucking hide from me Naruto. I know you!"

My lips twitched. Know me? Know me?! "You think you fucking know me?!" I spat. "Dont be so fucking ridiculous you fucking spoilt brat!"

Sasuke growled and stood. "Dont fucking think youre superior than me. Dont ever talk to me like that." Because we were now same height, it seemed more dramatic and I wasnt as intimidated anymore.

"I could say the same to you."

Sasukes fist clenched.

"Dont ever say you know me Sasuke. Because you dont. Dont know what the fuck Ive been through."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could feel the tears threatening to spill and my voice was cracking.

"Oh but I do Naruto. I know that you run away whenever you feel. Youre scared..."

I slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a red mark over his pale skin."...Fuck you." I muttered.

"You know..." Sasukes face was as stoic as ever. "You say you're not. But I can see it in your eyes."

I stopped breathing for a moment. Can see it in my eyes?

Sasuke roughly pushed pass me and headed for the door but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!--"

I grunted in pain and let his wrist go. I pushed the heel of my palms and applied pressure to my eyes as a sharp pain hit them. I felt as if my eyes would explode.

"Naruto!"

Shit, it hurts real bad. I said nervously, my lips twisted in pain.

I felt Sasuke by my side and clutching at my arms.

"Naruto, whats happening?!" Sasuke shouted.

But all I heard was the familiar sick laughter. And all I could feel was the demon inside me stir.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I had to do alot of thinking for this story and I'm just guessing Sasuke and Sakura's height... Anyways, remember, everyone loves reviews! (Especially moi. Heh.) 


	3. Struggle Within

**Kitsune Blues**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, blah blah. You know the drill.

**Author's Note: **Hey thanks for the few reviews I got people. Even if it was only a little, still they're reviews and it makes me happy. Thanks again, much loves. Hope the story is good to you all.

* * *

It was the second time in the past two days that he had fainted. And the only person Sasuke could think of for help was Iruka-sensei. He rushed to his home, leaving an unconscious Naruto laying on the bed and quickly informed him of what happened. Iruka was currently about to enjoy his meal but his first priorities was to aid his favorite student and left behind his slowly cooling meal.

"He complained about his eyes." Sasuke bit his lip and furrowed his brows in anger. Why hadn't Naruto said anything? His conditions grew worse.

"He has no fever." Iruka placed the back of his hand against Naruto's forehead and clenched his fist against the bed. He felt for Naruto's pulse and was relieved. He lifted one of Narutos eye lids to see if he was all right. His own eyes grew in shock. Those normallycheeryblueeyes were red.

He quickly let the offending lid go as if it burnt.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked, looking up to his former teacher.

"Nothing... absolutely nothing. Wait here." With that, Iruka stood and walked out of the house.

'No, something is wrong.' He thought. He gasped when Naruto began murmuring something in his sleep and his fingers were twitching as if he was feeling for something.

Sasuke gently laid his hands over the fingers and they stilled under his hand. He heard Naruto sigh and saw his face scrunch up and a few tears had slid from the closed lids. He didnt know why, but his chest tightened and he frowned.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke heard the familiar voice and let go of Narutos hand before anyone sawandboth teacherswere standing next to him.

Kakashi hummed. "His eyes, huh?"

Iruka nodded. "God, what if there really is something wrong with Naruto?" He asked his heart heavy with despair. He didn't want to loose him.

"Goodness Iruka, get a hold of yourself. I can't be sure if he's fine or not."

Kakahsi leaned over and slid open an eye lid to see Naruto's eyes perfectly fine and blue as before.  
"Hm, they seem ok for now."

"Uh… but, I…"

"Whatever it is, we'll have to wait until he wakes up…" Kakashi whispered.

* * *

**(Naruto's Dream)**

"What now? Don't you think you've done enough?"

_Little boy, you're the reason why I'm here. I haven't done enough._

"Please… it hurts too much." Naruto grasped his arms.

The Kyuubi laughed. _This is why others don't respect you. Pathetic. Weak. _

Red eyes stared deep into Naruto's soul.

_What do you fear the most child? Fear the most, hate the most?_

"You!"

_So give in. Give into me. _

"Stop…" 

Red eyes flashed and Naruto froze. Naruto's eyes glowed red as well, he growled as he tried to fight Kyuubi's manipulation.

_See, you can't even help yourself. _

"Stop!"

And there was silence and Naruto's eyes were bright and blue again. He shuddered in frustration.

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Naruto, Wake up now."

Naruto's eyes shifted under closed lids and opened them cautiously. The pain had dissipated but his eyes were slightly blurry. But luckily his eye sight hadn't gone altogether. He quickly sat up and found Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi standing before him.

"What?"

Naruto didn't remember what had happened before.

"Are you feeling any better? What was it that you were dreaming of? You were muttering a lot." Kakashi asked, worry in his eye.

He thought back.

"Kyuubi." He whispered unconsciously.

Iruka and Kakashi furrowed their brows. "What about?"

Naruto shook his head. "I- I don't remember." It was a lie.

"And do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"Well, my eyes… they were hurting a lot." Naruto looked up, trying to adjust his sight and getting used to the blurriness. "Why are all of you here."

"Idiot, I was with you before remember? And you fainted so I called Iruka and Kakashi."

Naruto suddenly remembered. Remembered their little quarrel before and that he had slapped Sasuke. He lowered eyes in sadness. He sighed, his breathe shaky. Yes he was running. Because he had nowhere to go and because there was no one to tell. Couldn't tell…

"Naruto?" Iruka gently placed his hand on Naruto's head and sighed. "I'll stay here with you."

A tired Naruto looked up at him. "Thank you."

* * *

"Iruka- sensei, can I talk to you in private?" He motioned for the teacher to follow him outside, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the room.

The quiet was disturbing, especially in the strange mood in the air. So Naruto decided to make it right again.

"Look Sasuke. I'm sorry about before. You're right. I'm running and I'm sure until I figure things out, I'm going to run." I tightened my hold on the blanket.

He didn't expect an answer from Sasuke. But he didn't expect it when Sasuke came over to Naruto and placed his forehead against the blonde's and whispered.

"Don't run too far or I won't be able to catch up."

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-sasuke…" His lips stayed parted.

"Feel better, Naruto." He said, his face quickly changing back to the emotionless Uchiha.

He walked out without another word.

"Iruka. I think Naruto's condition has to do with the demon." Kakashi began as they stepped out to the fresh air.

"I thought as much…" Iruka replied darkly.

"He could be in trouble." Kakashi said, looking at the shorter teacher.

Iruka painfully nodded. "You don't the seal is weakening?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to inform this to the Hokage."

Iruka only nodded again. He looked up when Kakashi sympathetically dropped an arm around his shoulders and smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be ok in the end."

Iruka smiled back. "I hope so."

"I'll be leaving now." Sasuke said from behind, startling both teachers.

"Oh, yes, thank you Sasuke." Iruka smiled.

Sasuke nodded and took off.

He was in thought as he made his way home. He had heard their conversations. He wondered what they would be in for. What Naruto would be in for.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew, I hope you liked this chapter I slightly worked my ass off with the chapter. Ha ha. Would love to hear from the readers! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

Ok here's the deal. I forgot about how doesn't allow sex scenes and I don't want to get to their bad side. So to say.

SO here's what I'm going to do, I'm placing the rest of this story up on adultfanfic. My alias is different there, but the story name is the same and I will place it up there soon. Hopefully, if my writer's block for this dies down. So thank you for the lovely reviews here. I'm not commanding you to go read it there if you don't want to. It's purely by free choice!

And once again, thank you for the lovely reviews, they meant so much!


End file.
